


Vibrator Woes

by Concupiscence (MurderRose)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderRose/pseuds/Concupiscence
Summary: Sometimes toys aren't all that you've built them up to be.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Vibrator Woes

**Author's Note:**

> Just shy of 1,000 words damn it.
> 
> Inspired by a recent purchase, a recent wait, and a recent disappointment.
> 
> Apologies to any male readers who find this inaccurate, I can only work with what I have!
> 
> Disclaimer: This in no way reflects the real lives or events in the lives of the real people mentioned in this story. It comes from my head, and will most likely stay there.

Seungcheol put a plate down in front of Jeonghan and one for himself and sat down. “I hope you don’t mind just last night’s left-overs? Not in the mood to properly cook.”

Jeonghan smiled at him and then broke into a yawn that he covered with a twitch of his hand. “Not at all, I wouldn't have done anything else”

They ate in mostly silence and then Seungcheol snapped up his head and startled Jeonghan out of a reviere.

“We have an empty house?”

“Yeah, Jun-ah and Minghao-ya are in China, Joshua-ya and Vernon-ah are over at that english idol thing, Seokmin-ah is with the theatre guys, Mingyu-ya is out with the presenters, Seungkwan-ah and Chan-ah went to see Loona, Soonyoung-ah went to Suju-sunbaenim’s dorms, Jihoon-ah is in the studio and Wonwoo-ya went home for the weekend.” Jeonghan counted everyone off on his fingers.

Seunghcheol’s eyes sparkled. “Wanna try out the vibrator?”

“Now?”

“If you feel up for it?”

“Yeah, but aren’t you tired? You looked exhausted earlier?”

“Yeah, but when are we not tired. We can sleep after.”

“The truth hurts. Ok, if you’re sure??”

“Yep, we’re not gonna get another time any time soon anyway, might as well make the most of it.”

“Oh and don’t we know it” Jeonghan sighed and then stood, collecting Seungcheol’s dishes. “I’ll wash you dry?”

***

Once they had cleaned up the kitchen, they retired to Jeonghan’s room with a glass of wine for Jeonghan and a beer for Seungcheol, some chocolate and a bottle of water.

They had stripped down to their boxers, and were kissing lazily for a while, until Jeonghan broke the kiss with a yawn and dropped his head onto Seungcheol’s chest.

“Do you wanna bottom? Or top? I’m up for either” Jeonghan asked once he’d finished yawning, turning his head so that his ear was on Seungcheol’s chest.

“You topped last time babe, my turn!” Seungcheol’s chest rumbled under Jeonghan’s ear as he purposely deepened his voice a little, and then flipped them over so that Jeonghan was underneath him. “You liked that huh?”

Jeonghan giggled a little, going red and bringing his hands up to cover his face as Seungcheol laughed at him.

“Was it my voice or the manhandling…” Seungcheol rumbled in his ear and Jeonghan squirmed, turning his head to catch Seungcheol in a kiss.

**

“Cheol, just take it out” Jeonghan mumbled between kisses and Seungcheol stopped, pulling back.

“What’s wrong?” eyes roaming Jeonghan’s face for any sign of discomfort

“It just isn’t doing anything for me. Like it’s buzzing but it doesn’t feel good,” at the sight of Seungcheol’s face he hastened to add “Or bad!! It just doesn’t do anything for me”

“Okay… but it’s on your prostate isn’t it?” 

“Yeah, but it’s just, just not doing anything for me”

“Hey, hey don’t get worked up, it’s okay love,” Seungcheol leaned down to kiss Jeonghan gently and then pulled the vibrator free. He turned it off and set it to one side, and then leaned down to kiss Jeonghan again. “Do you wanna stop? Or keep going?”

“I’m kinda turned off, I’m sorry I’m so-” Seungcheol kissed him slowly to stop him. Licking into his mouth with a possessive calmness that soothed Jeonghan. 

“Don’t be sorry, babe” Seungcheol rumbled again, settling his weight on top of Jeonghan like a blanket, in the way he knew Jeonghan loved.

“But you?” Jeonghan looked into Seungcheol’s eyes

“I’d be a pretty pathetic partner if I made you keep going when you weren’t feeling it babe. Why don’t we get cleaned up and then cuddle or watch a film or something?”

Jeonghan blinked at him. Clearly feeling Seungcheol’s arousal. He blinked again. “Are you sure?”

“100%. Now, hot shower? And then back to bed?”

“Can we lie like this?” Jeonghan asked, going completely red and ducking his face. Seungcheol laughed softly and dipped to catch Jeonghan’s mouth in a soft kiss.

“Of course.”

They rolled off the bed and Seungcheol grabbed the vibrator, putting it in a bag to wash tomorrow. 

They stumbled into the shower, and washed each other lazily. Jeonghan melting into a puddle of goo when Seungcheol scritched his scalp, and Seungcheol swatting at Jeonghan when he tried to return the favour.

When Jeonghan plugged in the hairdryer and started to give his hair a quick once over, it wasn’t short enough that he could just leave it; Seungcheol slipped into the toilet to take care of his downstairs. His mind may be perfectly happy with stopping, but Jeonghan was as hot as hell and that message hadn’t travelled to his nether regions. Especially not after their shower.

Issue sorted, Seungcheol padded back into the bathroom, dropping a kiss to Jeonghan’s shoulder as he moved past him to get at his face stuff.

Hair finally dry, or as dry as it was going to get, Jeonghan put away the hairdryer and leaned into Seungcheol as he went through his own facial routine. They brushed their teeth in silence and then shuffled back to Jeonghan’s bedroom.

Pyjama’d, they settled into bed, Seungcheol mostly on top of Jeonghan, and the blankets gathered around their waists.

“We’re gonna fall asleep” Jeonghan whispered into the dark and Seungcheol nuzzled against his head.

“Sleep is good, babe”

“Sorry I ruined the plans” 

“Stop that, Hannie. Any time we spend together is time well spent.” Seungcheol pulled back to look his partner in the eyes.

“Well, sorry about the waste of money then”

“Just ‘cause it didn’t work for you doesn’t mean it won’t work for me. And even if it doesn’t, we’re rich.”

Jeonghan laughed and finally settled under Seungcheol, kissing his cheek tenderly. “You’re good to me”

“And you’re good to me. Now sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
Let me know what you thought in the comments below!
> 
> Rose x
> 
> [Come talk to me on Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoseEnDiamant)


End file.
